galaxygearroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Sei'tan Izanaga
Write the first paragraph of your page here. 'First Name' Sei'tan 'Last Name' Izanaga 'IMVU Name' Sezomaru 'Nicknames' Bladed Lion, 'Age' April 9th 17 'Gender' (Female/Male) 'Height' 5'9 'Weight' 150 IBS Race/Physiology Due to the differences of their cultures, there are some physical differences between the Seekers of the Sun and the Keepers of the Moon. Due to their exposure to light, the pupils of a "Seeker of the Sun" are vertically aligned slits with irises faintly colored. It is also not uncommon for their eyes to be disparately colored from birth, a trait considered auspicious amongst their kind. In contrast, due to their exposure to darkness, the pupils of a "Keeper of the Moon" are large and round, with very little iris exposure. They are distinguishable from their diurnal cousins by their darker fur, larger ears, rounder eyes, more pronounced canines, and longer, skinnier tails. Both groups share a superb sense of smell and powerful leg muscles, results of a long evolution geared towards hunting and predation. With the Realm Reborn version a few differences are noted, for instance the Seekers of the Sun ears are wider with thick hair, while the Keepers of the Moon have stylized ears with short hair and are slightly longer and thinner. Male Miqo'te from the Seekers of the Sun have tanned skin and have wider faces and their tails seems to have a lion/feline like design, while the Keepers of the Moon have canine/wolf like tails with pale coloration. A small, but noticeable detail is the Seeker of the Sun do not have pronounced canine teeth; Keepers of the Moon have long canines that are clearly visible when laughing, cheering, or most other emoting. 'Behaviour/Personality' Sei'tan is a strict, no-nonsense warrior with a dry wit who carries himself with grace, maintaining many subtle mannerisms of a traditional samurai. He is the strong silent type, speaking when he feels it's necessary - usually offering his knowledge and insight to relevant situations. Sei'tan is often seen as cold and uncaring, serious at most times and mostly all about business. He focuses on getting his jobs done and training, making sure to stay in his sharpest form. Apperance ( A vague or specific description of your characters looks. ) 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation/Rank' Member of SAMURAI in Shen Corp Character Class 'Samurai' Samurai are often depicted wearing traditional Japanese attire. Their weapon of choice is the katana, but are commonly able to equip shields and heavy armor as well. Samurai abilities vary from game to game 'Fighting Style' ( Brief explination on your fighting style, or detialed.) 'Weapon of Choice' Inventory Scales: 100 ( Everyone starts off with 100 scales, depeding on what items you have subtract them towards the items you obtain. ) Phoenix Down ( Cost 500 scales a post.) Potion (Item): ( 10 scales a piece) Antidote (Item): ( 30 scales a piece ) Stardust (Item): ( 50 scales a piece ) Grenade (Item): ( 30 Scales a piece ) Red Fang (Item): ( 200 scales a piece. ) Speed Plus (Item): ( 300 Scales a Piece) Means of Transportation ( How does your char get around?) Allies/Enemies Yun Corp 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' One Admin approval From Either: Ryoji, Thunrian, or DeucalianGray Category:RPC